


Tippy Toes

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Post S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal  and Will dancing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tippy Toes

The music swells in the empty room as Will leans against one wall to look on at Hannibal. The record is an old thing, stifling the silence with scratchy music from the old turntable. Hannibal and Will are bare footed, their stuff still boxed up in their new home and the one box that Hannibal opened contained that record and the gramophone. 

Hannibal turned gracefully towards Will and began to sway slightly as he did some easy looking steps on the polished wooden floor. He came near Will before holding his hand out to Will. Will just rolled his eyes as he crossed his hands over his chest. Hannibal made no other move but just lowered his head to the side and looked at Will.

Overcome by the look on Hannibal’s face, Will just gave a small sigh, got out of his stance, put his hands into Hannibal’s and then let Hannibal pull him to the center of the room. Hannibal kept on slowly swaying and stepping to the front and back, leading the dance at a slow pace. Will tried his best to follow but he still managed to step on Hannibal’s toes a few times.

Hannibal suddenly pushed Will back from him and although Will didn’t make any protest, he did feel slightly bad at himself at how atrocious a dance he was in comparison to Hannibal who had grace embedded into each movement of his limbs. Before he could step away altogether though, Hannibal pulled him back him again and then tapped his feet with his own.

Will arched his eyebrows at Hannibal in a question, and Hannibal just gave a small smile at that. So with another small sight and a huff, Will put his feet on Hannibal’s like a small child and then Hannibal started dancing again. Will was a bit shorter than Hannibal, but now their height were the same. Will peered at Hannibal’s face and he blushed slightly at such obvious affection.

Will hunched his back a bit so that he could pace his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and his face near his neck. He licked his lips before placing a small kiss to the side of Hannibal’s adam’s apple. Hannibal gave a lovely hum at that and ran his hand over Will’s back till he shivered, his face pressed into Hannibal’s side now.

Hannibal just gave an enigmatic smile and continued dancing in the empty room, graceful and strong with Will clutched in his hands and he felt content, in a way he was not used to. He gave a kiss to Will’s bowed head before bending his head over Will’s and continued swaying, the music faint and sweet and filling and Will even more so in the confines of his arms. This was utter bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> The last scene, Mad's dancing, my sheer hope for S4, all of this. Unbetaed. Thanks for reading. Please comment and kudos!


End file.
